doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Heroes and Monsters Collection (anthologie)
Doctor Who: Heroes and Monsters Collection est une anthologie de nouvelles republiées. Elle contient également trois nouvelles inédites avec le Docteur Guerrier, Clara Oswald et le Douzième Docteur. Synopsis de l'éditeur A new story collection featuring 26 adventures across time and space! The Heroes and Monsters Collection brings together our favourite short stories from the last ten years of Doctor Who. In these tales the Doctor and his companions face the Daleks, the Cybermen and many more terrifying foes. Also includes three brand-new stories for 2015, featuring the War Doctor, Clara and the Twelfth Doctor. With all the humour and thrilling action of the iconic television programme, the Heroes and Monsters Collection is a wonderful read for any Doctor Who fan. : Une nouvelle collection d'histoires contenant 26 aventures à travers le Temps et l'Espace! : The Heroes and Monsters Collection rassemble nos nouvelles préférées des dix dernières années de Doctor Who. Dans ces histoires le Docteur et ses compagnons affrontent les Daleks, les Cybermen et bien d'autres ennemis terrifiants. Elle contient également trois histoires inédites de 2015, avec le Docteur Guerrier, Clara et le Douzième Docteur. : Avec tout l'humour et l'action excitante de la série culte, Heroes and Monsters Collection est une lecture indispensable pour tout fan de Doctor Who. Histoires * The Stranger par Gary Russell (avec le Docteur Guerrier) * Normality par Gary Russell (avec Clara Oswald) * Buyer's Remorse ''par Gary Russell (avec le Douzième Docteur et Clara Oswald) * ''The Hero Factor par Stephen Cole (avec le Dixième Docteur) * Stamp of Approval ''par Jacqueline Rayner (avec Rose Tyler) * ''No Fun at the Fair ''par Jacqueline Rayner (avec les Slitheen) * ''The Final Darkness ''par Stephen Cole (avec le Dixième Docteur et Rose) * ''Taking Mickey ''par Justin Richards (avec Mickey Smith) * ''A Dog's Life par Justin Richards (avec Sarah Jane Smith) * Going Off the Rails par Justin Richards (avec les Cybermen) * Needle Point par Justin Richards (avec Martha Jones) * Best Friends par Justin Richards (avec Jack Harkness) * The Secret of the Stones par Justin Richards (avec le TARDIS) * Blind Terror par Justin Richards (avec les Sontariens) * Disappearing Act par Justin Richards (avec les Oods) * Speech Day par Justin Richards (avec le Maître) * The Planet That Wept par Justin Richards (avec le Dixième Docteur et Martha) * Once Upon a Time par Justin Richards (avec le Dixième Docteur et Donna Noble) * Most Beautiful Music par Justin Richards (avec le Dixième Docteur et Donna) * Secret of Arkatron par Justin Richards (avec le Onzième Docteur et Amy Pond) * Amy's Escapade par Justin Richards (avec le Onzième Docteur, Amy et Rory) * Rory's Adventure par Justin Richards (avec le Onzième Docteur, Amy et Rory) * The Fifty-Year Delay par Moray Laing (avec le Onzième Docteur) * When the Wolves Came par Moray Laing (avec le Onzième Docteur) * Lorna's Escape par Jason Loborik (avec le Onzième Docteur) Notes à compléter Lien externe * http://www.penguin.co.uk/books/doctor-who-heroes-and-monsters-collection/9781405922685/ en:Heroes and Monsters Collection (anthology) Catégorie:Anthologies sorties en 2015 Catégorie:Anthologies de nouvelles Doctor Who